


Just a Joke

by DatPersonaUser



Series: Writer Block [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Aomine is trying to be himself, But he also want to be good for Kagami, Idk what's going on lol, Kagami is trying so hard it's cringy, M/M, Oh and Aomine is totally shameless, Stupid Boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 18:04:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9336482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DatPersonaUser/pseuds/DatPersonaUser
Summary: Prompt: Imagine Person A saying to Person B, “If real life was a fandom, people would ship us”. Bonus: Person A, never one to quit while they’re ahead continue to say, “There would be porn of us.” How person B reacts is up to you.OrThat one time when Aomine find a way to turn Kagami's attention back to him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> LOL my God-knows-how-many attempt on AoKaga   
> There're going to be lots of OOCness I'd reckon

If there’s anything Kagami learned from being friends with Aomine is that whatever shit that came out of the blue panther’s mouth—no matter how serious he sounds—is probably worth ignoring. Even though it’s really hard at first, Kagami has finally mastered the art of “ignoring while letting your thoughts fly away to space” that he had struggled to perfect.

His goal was rather hard to achieve, especially since Aomine is so hot even when he’s just rambling aimlessly about life. Yes, he has had a crush on his fellow athlete for a while and there is no way in hell he’s going to let the tanned young man know.

Kagami studied Aomine who was still rambling while paying no mind to whatever he was saying and instead just nod and hummed in agreement—or disagreement—to any question asked.

“Oi Kagami are you even listening?”

“Hmm”

\---

If there’s anything Aomine learned from being friends with Kagami is that whatever shit that came out of his mouth—no matter how serious he try to sound—Kagami would perfectly ignore him without batting an eyelash; without blinking; sometimes without breathing. At first the blue panther was really oblivious to the treatment, but after a while he start to notice the silence and peace in Kagami’s eyes. They were empty; focused on the road and not on him.

To be honest, he’s getting frustrated.  He liked the response Kagame gave him whenever he said something wrong or perverse—or wrong and perverse. But he seemed to have stopped and it bums it out a little. After all Kagami is so cute when he’s flustered. Even more when he smiled and he does, but it’s been awhile since he last smile and laughed at what he’s saying and he’s determined to get it back.

A crush it may be, but he wouldn’t say that no.

“Oi Kagami are you even listening?”

“Hmm”

No he’s not.

Aomine pouted and as they stopped by the red light, he heard giggles from behind them. When he turn his head to the back out of curiosity, there are 3 girls wearing another school uniform staring at him and Kagami while blushing and giggling. On normal circumstances he would have get up to them and asked them on a date since they’re all cute.

But he’s with Kagami right now and the last time he did ditched the red tiger like that he blocked him on all social media and disappeared together with Kuroko for the whole week. He can still feel the chill down his spine when he remembered Kagami smiling down at him and said, “It’s ok, go and find yourself a date, _Daiki_.”

Kagami never called him by his first name unless he’s angry. He should’ve gotten the hint. So Aomine decided to ignore the girls and thought about how to get Kagami’s attention back to him until he heard one of the girls whispered, “Do you think they’re dating?” And the girls started to squeal.

Aomine shuddered from the thought of dating Kagami though he could imagine if they are. Though he reckoned that nothing will change much. And then an idea struck him like lightning. It might worth trying.

5 minutes later when they are far from the main road Aomine put his hand on Kagami’s shoulder. The other male doesn’t even flinch and Aomine leaned in to whisper in his ear.

“If real life is a fandom. People would ship us,” sensually and slow. He could feel Kagami tensed but he still doesn’t say anything. Though from Kagami’s redden ears he could tell that Kagami is about to lose it. Maybe he should push it more.

\---

Kagami couldn’t believe what he heard.

_Is this a prank?_

_Is this real?_

_Oh God what is happening?!_

He kept trying to be composed though, he doesn’t want Aomine to completely win this little game. He’s probably trying to get his attention. _Childish bastard_ he thought.

Ignoring Aomine is proving to be quite the challenge, after all just short 2 minutes after his little whisper, he add another one, this time closer than ever to his ear-shell.

“People will want us to hold hands.”

_IGNORE HIM_

“They will want us to kiss.”

Kagami balled his hand to tight fists. _FIGHT IT KAGAMI_

“Maybe they even want us to do unspeakable things.”

Kagami is going to lose this little battle of endurance and he knows it.

“There will be porn of us, tangled on a sheet, after a long _night-activity_ ”

Kagami stop on his track when Aomine whispered that literally on his ear. Lips pressing on his ear, whispering those things. He moved his gaze down to the road. He doesn’t want to know or let his friend know what kind of face he has right now.

He’s a mess.

He’s a red boiling mess.

\---

When Kagami stopped on his tracks, he thought _oops I’ve gone too far_.

“I- I’m just kidding of course!! N-No way we would though right???”

He watched how the red spread from his friend’ neck to his cheeks to the tip of his ears, if he’s not quivering in fear right now, he would definitely found that funny or cute. The blue panther instinctively clamped his legs together, just in case the red-head is going to suddenly turn around and destroy his hope of making kids.

But there’s nothing. Not at all. So he decided to reach out to Kagami and check if his friend is still breathing calmly.

“K-Kagami?” Aomine reached out when Kagami pushed him away and stutter a fake laugh, “Hahaha funny joke, Ahomine. Don’t joke about these things, dumbass.” Kagami pouted with a red face before he heard Aomine mumbled just low enough for both of them to hear, “If you’re down, I’m down, though.”

Kagami’s breath hitched and he gazed to the side to see pink dusting the tanned man’s cheeks though blue eyes are somewhere else on the side. Kagami wanted to laugh. What is this cliché shoujo shit? So he let out a laugh and ran away.

He heard Aomine going after him but he kept running.

A good adrenaline run could do them good and clear their head a bit from the tension that was _DEFINITELY_ building up to the air.

He’ll confess but not now.

Not now when he’s taunted by a joke.

**Author's Note:**

> The first entry to the 'Writer Block" series!   
> I'll bet it sucked **** since it's my desperate attempt on getting back on track.   
> Anyways thanks for reading!!   
> Byebye!!


End file.
